Nunca Te Abandonare
by black angel n
Summary: Una historia de amor dos hermanos separados por el destino ella vive con el amor de la vida de el y el con el de ella podrán todos ser felices a pesar de lo que ocurre y que afecta a todos a su alrededor podrán ganar el amor y hermanda triunfar entre y descubran lo
1. precentacion

Black ángel n: hola soy nueva en este sitio esta es mi primera historia así que no sean duros conmigo y si hay algún error porfa háganmelo saber

ˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉ

Intro de los personajes principales y la historia

**Dax:** es un chico de 21 años que va a la universidad bakugan (jaja XD) estudia para ser detective y poder encontrar a su hermana desaparecida hace 11 años sus mejores amigos son: Shun Suno, Fabia Storm, Alice Gehabich, Masón Brown, Beyal Gehabich, Joe Clay y Chan Lee son sus amigos desde muy pequeños

**Jinja**: es la **hija** menor de la familia storm es muda de nacimiento por esta razón nunca ha tenido amigos más que su **hermana** mayor, Alice y su fiel compañera yang su perra mascota esta entrenada como perra de ayuda es color café claro de ojos azules claro (jajaja ¿se parece a alguien?) Jinja tiene 15 años es muy amigable y muy talentosa empezara a estudiar en la colegio de la universidad bakugan con su **hermana**

**Fabia**: tiene 19 años es la **hija **mayor de la familia storm es muy cariñosa con su **hermana** menor Jinja debido a la condición de Jinja ella detesta a las personas aun más de lo que ya lo asía que discriminan a los demás sin antes conocerlos ella es muy atlética y va en la universidad bakugan

**Chase:** es el hijo mas pequeño de la familia Suno es un chico muy intrépido algo arrogante de si mismo pero un gran amigo tiene 16 años está en cuarto año (primero de carrera) de el colegio bakugan es atlético como todo Suno se lleva muy bien con su hermano mayor Shun que es el mejor amigo de Dax pero desconoce por completo lo que le paso a la hermana de Dax

**Beyal: **es el hijo menor de una familia protectora en este caso la que protege a los Suno tiene 16 años es un chico muy reservado y de pocas palabras su hermana mayor Alice es una de las pocas personas en que confía va en la misma clase de Chase es alguien en quien confiar y es muy leal a sus amigos o quienes considera como tales

Bueno por ahora solo presentare a estos personajes y les daré un pequeño vistazo a la trama y si les gusta por favor dejen review acerca de que les parece

La historia trata de varias familias dos alianzas y siglos de disputas entre estas pero esta vez es diferente ahora el juego ha cambiado esta será la última pelea entre estas ya es hora de terminar con esto y la nueva generación de todas estas será la encargada de terminar con esto de un vez i para siempre


	2. precentacion y prologo

**Black Ángel N: **hola, bien esto es la presentación de los últimos personajes principales y el prologo de la historia.

**Disclaimer **

Monsuno no me pertenece ni bakugan desgraciadamente. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Ha por cierto los personajes no son solo de Monsuno sino también de Bakugan, y gracias por los reviwes sin más a leer.

* * *

**Shun: **es el mayor de los Suno sin mencionar que de todo el grupo él es más maduro, responsable y a veces hasta cerio tiene 21 años es un poco reservado, es un buen amigo, compañero y hermano, es el mejor migo de Dax sin mencionar que es de los pocos que saben lo que le paso a su hermana.

**Alice:** es una chica tímida pero a la vez muy valiente es una gran amiga y hermana su mejor amiga es Fabia. Ella es la única que sabe luego de los mayores sobre la existencia de la **hermana** de Fabia. Es muy alegre y feliz siempre trata de verle el lado bueno de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor aunque eso disguste un par de veces a su hermano.

**Bren: **es el mejor amigo de Chase. Tiene 16 años. Es un chico un poco loco pero muy inteligente es hijo de la familia Clay. Está en el mismo colegioque Chase y los demás**. **Por ser de la familia Clay significa que es un protector. El disfruta el ver pelear a Chase con Shun pero cuando todo se sale de control él es quien lo resuelve.

**Bueno hasta aquí los personajes a hora lo que querían el prologo de la historia.**

Ere un día hermoso en la ciudad de Riverside. La mañana era hermosa 2 niños jugaban en el parque mientras sus padres charlaban al otro lado del parque. Ellos se divertían mucho jugaban ha perseguirse entre ellos, esconderse y hasta trepar arboles eran muy unidos, pero claro que se puede esperar de un par de hermanos así, que asían todo juntos todo era hermoso estaban muy felices riendo los dos. A pesar que solo una risa se escuchaba.

**¿?:** Jajajajaja no me alcanzarás jajá. Eres muy lenta-dijo uno de los pequeños que parecía tener unos 10 años mientras corría y veía a si atrás para asegurarse que su hermana estuviera tras de él.

**¿?:** …-no se obtuvo respuesta más que una sonrisa muy alegra por parte de la pequeña que lo seguía que aparentaba unos 4 años.

**¿?: **Jajaja soy muy rápido no me alcanzaras…hm, que pasa Jinja- dijo mientras se detenía a ver qué asía su hermana y se acercaba a ella para ver que sucedía.

**Jinja:** …-de nuevo no hubo contestación alguna por parte de la pequeña. Pero se pudo apreciar una lágrima que resbalaba solitaria por su mejilla mientras veía a su hermano.

**¿?:** Que tienes Jinja, anda puedes decirme soy tu hermano mayor, Dax y sabes que siempre estaré para ti.-dijo sonriendo a la pequeña mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y apreciaba el porqué de su llanto se avía raspado la rodilla.

**Jinja: **-en eso empezó a hacer gestos extraños con sus manos hacia su hermano al parecer era lenguaje de mudos. Y decía: "me duele mucho hermano"-

**Dax:** no te preocupes ven conmigo te limpiare y iremos a comprar una cometa y volarla como te prometí de acuerdo-dijo levantándose y ayudando a su hermana a levantarse para ir a un bebedero cercano mientras le sonreía a su hermanita-

**Jinja:** -solo asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermano y era guiada por él-

Sin duda alguna eran un par de hermanos muy unidos siempre riendo y jugando todo parecía un sueño perfecto para los hermanos. Pero todo eso cambiaría de la peor terriblemente posible manera.

**Dax:** listo ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto a Jinja mientras la veía interrogante esperando una respuesta afirmativa-

**Jinja: **-"si, gracias hermano"-dijo en señas la pequeña para el agrado de su hermano-

Dax pudo ver que algo lejos de ellos había una banca y al lado contrario la tienda de cometas. Pero la tienda estaba mucho más lejos de ellos que la banca, así que decidió ir a dejar a Jinja a la banca e ir el solo por la cometa.

**Dax:** bien quédate aquí Jinja yo iré por la cometa siéntate y descansa-dijo mientras sentaba a Jinja para luego irse no sin antes sonreírle a su hermana

**Jinja:** -se limito a asentir mientras veía a su hermano irse pero algo llamo mucho su atención al ver que un extraño sujeto de negro con lentes negros asía una llamada y no paraba de verla fijamente-

En la tienda

En la tienda Dax observaba maravillado tantas cometas distintas no solo en colores, sino también en formas y tamaños. Pero una en particular llamo su atención era una cometa simple (una con forma de rombo) de color azul como el cielo. Eso lo izo recordar el color de los ojos de Jinja, tan azules como el cielo tan pronto como la vio se dirigió asía el dueño de la tienda para comprarla y salió del establecimiento con la cometa en su espalda para sorprender a Jinja.

**Jinja P.V.**

Estaba sentada en la banca donde mi hermano me dijo que esperara pero tenía miedo porque un hombre de negro que estaba un poco lejos de mi no dejaba de mirarme directamente me pone nerviosa trato de ver a otro lado pero él sigue viéndome mientras habla por teléfono, que estará retrasando a Dax.

**Fin de Jinja P.V.**

**Dax P.V.**

Salí de la tienda y fui en busca de Jinja para mostrarle la cometa me recuerda tanto a sus ojos, su mirada. Su mirada es tan cálida, tan profunda, tan… no, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento cuando ella me mira y me sonríe. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hermano miro en tas direcciones pensando en ella y todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y todo lo que haremos. A ese es mi mejor amigo Shun que bien el está aquí espero que allá traído a su hermano Chase me gustaría que conociera a Jinja de seguro se llevaran también como nosotros dos. Hey que le pasa Jinja.

**Fin de Dax P.V.**

**Dax:** ¡oye tu suelta a mi hermana!-grito furioso al ver como su hermana era bruscamente jalada por un hombre vestido de negro y ¿dorado?-

**Jinja:** -"_creí que estaba perdida hasta que escuche un grito y no era otra voz sino la de Dax estaba tan feliz de verlo como nunca"_-pensó Jinja al ver a su hermano corre lo más rápido que podía hacia ella-

**Dax: **que no me oíste ¡suéltala!-le grito muy furioso al tiempo que le propiciaba una patada en el estomago mientras tomaba a Jinja-

**Hombre:** ha…ha… mal…dito mocoso-trato de decir el hombre mientras se recuperaba de la pata- ustedes atrápenlo-dio orden el tipo mientras que de los arbustos salían sus refuerzos era 3 hombres más-

En ese momento Dax arrojo a Jinja para que se escondiera tras la banca y empezó la pelea entre Dax y esos hombres durante la pelea Dax desprendió un trozo del uniforme que llevaba uno de ellos pero no presto importancia de repente uno se escabullo por detrás tomando a Jinja pero Dax se dio cuenta y se abalanzo sobre el quitándole a su hermana.

**Dax:** no los dejare, "NO DEJARE QUE SE LA LLEVEN"-grito ya harto de la situación a la vez que veía con odio a los sujetos-

**Hombre: **muy bien niño pues entonces terminemos con esto-dijo con una sonrisa macabra al chico y sacaba una navaja de cazador-nos llevaremos a la niña sin importar el precio fueron las órdenes de nuestro jefe y eso, incluye matarte niño jajaja-rio malévolamente mientras se acercaba a Dax con la navaja-

**Dax:** Jinja quédate atrás de mí y no intentes ¡nada! Me oíste-le dijo a Jinja en un susurro mientras veía al tipo acercarse-

El tenía planeado usar se así mismo como escudo para proteger a Jinja pero no contaba con la acción de la menor que se interpuso entre él y la navaja él ninguno de los ahí presentes se esperaban esa reacción por parte de la pequeña al tratar de defender a su hermano mayor de esa manera. Se coloco frente a su hermano y el trato de apartarla pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos tenían una herida. Él desde la mitad del pecho y continuaba por su brazo izquierdo y ella desde el brazo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su espalda ambas heridas sangrantes.

**Dax:** ¡Nooo!-fue el grito desgarrador que dejo escapar Dax al ver tal acto por parte de Jinja-...porque Jinja, maldito pagaras por esto… haaa-fue lo que grito Dax mientras corría asía el causante da la herida que ambos tenían-

**Hombre2: **haaa pequeña molestia- fue lo que dijo mientras Jinja le mordía la mano-

**Dax:** ha Jinja no-trato de ir por ella cuando dos de ellos lo atraparon pero él se libero y sujetó a Jinja mientras le decía-Jinja yo juro que siempre te buscare, siempre te seguiré y no te olvidare jamás pero sobre todo te prometo que. Nunca te abandonare-luego de esa promesa fue noqueado por uno de ellos solo alcanzo a ver como su hermana lloraba mientras la metían en l camioneta para luego perder el conocimiento-

Pero el sabia que algún día volvería a ver a su hermana pasara lo que asara y el jamás dejaría de buscarla hasta volver a reunirse ambos nueva mente.

Continuara…

* * *

**Black Ángel N: **tara que les pareció si les gusto por favor dejen reviwes o si cometí un error o algo háganmelo saber beyBlack Ángel N fuera hasta pronto.


	3. quien es?

**Black Ángel N: **hola a todos que tal el segundo capítulo. Siento el incidente del mismo cap. Pero todavía soy nueva y no entiendo muy bien el funcionamiento pero ya lo arregle así que no creo que se repita.

Bueno a librarme de culpas.

**Los personajes de Bakugan y Monsuno no me pertenecen.**

Ahora si a leer.

* * *

Era de noche en la ciudad en una gran mansión ubicada en una de las residencias más lujosas de la ciudad solo se encontraban dos chicas. Una dormía en una cama junto a la perta y la otra en una cama estilo camarote pero solo estaba la cama de arriba. Parecía que l chica que dormía arriba estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya que se revolvía entre las sabanas como si estuviese corriendo.

**{Sueño}**

La chica era perseguida por unos hombres con uniformes en color negro y dorado, estaba huyendo de ellos aparentemente ya que mientras corría lloraba de repente frente a ella apareció una camioneta negra, y sin importar donde corriera siempre estaba frente a ella la camioneta. Luego empezó a hacerse más pequeña hasta que tener unos 4 años, luego un niño de 10 años de piel morena y ojos marrón oscuro aprecio frente a ella. El niño le tendió la mano en señal de ayuda. Ella bacilo un momento pero luego le dio la mano mientras corrían trataba de ver so rostro pero como estaban en un parque de día la luz del sol no selo permitía. Al fin llegaron a una banca el niño le dijo que se quedara que él lo resolvería. Pero de repente un hombre se acerco a él con una navaja, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de tratar de protegerlo y se puso frente al niño pero él la aparto un poco, luego ella empezó sentir un fuerte dolor un su brazo izquierdo y s espalda. Luego el niño la tomo de las manos y le dijo algo muy confuso para ella la llamo por su nombre y luego dijo; yo juro que siempre te buscare, siempre te seguiré y no te olvidare jamás pero sobre todo te prometo que..., eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar trataba de escuchar bien lo que él le decía pero no lograba concentrarse por el dolor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo hasta que…

**{Fin del sueño}**

Despertó con un gran dolor estaba sudando frio luego se dio cuenta que había tormenta, "solo es una ¿tormenta? no" pensó ella hasta que cayó un rayo no era cualquier tormenta, sino una eléctrica. La chica pensó "rayos, rayos, tenía que ser una tormenta eléctrica" pensó mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro.

Mientras parecía que la chica que estaba en la otra cama empezó a despertar lentamente.

**¿?:** Hm…-empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos la chica dejando ver unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas-ha Jinja…-se cuestiono a sí misma en voz baja mientras se incorporaba para levantarse de la cama y se dirigía asía la otra chica-Jinja ¿no puedes dormir por la tormenta?-pregunto sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Entonces decidió subir con ella para sabe que le sucedía-Jinja contéstame ¿qué tienes?-cuestiono nueva mente la chica a Jinja pero esta seguía estática, así que se resigno y comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello castaño con dulzura-por favor soy tu hermana Jin, dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto una vez más esperando una res puesta-

Pero ahora Jinja si reacciono levantando levemente su rostro dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba junto a su lado luego se abalanzo a abrasarla y comenzar a llorar en su hombro. La chica de ojos esmeraldas se limito a seguir acariciando su cabello mientras correspondía con ternura al abrazo. Luego de unos minutos Jinja se separo un poco y dispuso a responder al fin a su hermana.

**Jinja:** "Fabia tuve esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo"-le hiso señas la oji verde la que se mostraba sorprendida por loquee acababa de decirle su hermana en señas.

Fabia iba a hablar pero decidió seguir escuchando a su hermana que parecía no a ver terminado aun así que guardo silencio.

**Jinja:** "pero esta vez"…-se detuvo un momento para analizar bien lo que le diría a su hermana-fue algo diferente, esta vez pude ver quien me llamaba y entender mejor loquee decía-le expreso a su hermana ya un poca más calmada-

**Fabia:** que creí que me habías dicho que nunca fuiste capaz de ver a la persona que te llamaba, porque siempre te despertaba un dolor extraño del que ni siquiera sabias que era lo que lo provocaba-dijo Fabia porque no podía creer lo que la oji celeste contaba-

**Jinja:** "si y no solo eso, creo que este sueño tiene algo que ver con mi cicatriz"-dijo la oji celeste sin ver a su hermana-

**Fabia:** pero que dices esa cicatriz es de nacimiento. Recuerdas mamá dijo que tú tienes esa cicatriz desde que naciste-le recordó a la oji celeste-

**Jinja:** "lose pero que tal sino es así, que tal si tuve un accidente, que tal si me paso algo estando con ella y no quiere decirlo"-se cuestionaba a ella y a Fabia-

**Fabia:** bueno sea loquee sea, ya es tarde y debemos dormir mañana investigaremos eso ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Fabia a loquee la oji celeste solo asintió con la cabeza-bien buenas noches Jin que tengas dulces sueños-dijo mientras bajaba de la cama para irse adormir-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra mansión un chico dormía en su habitación su cama era estilo camarote pero solo con la parte de arriba, como la de Jinja. El chico aparentemente tenía una pesadilla ya que no paraba de revolverse entre las sabanas hasta que se despertó de repente.

**¿?:** haaa…-grito el chico pero al darse cuenta de en donde estaba examino su cuarto de arriba abajo-hahaha… que fue haha loquee paso haha-seguía con la respiración entre cortada-

El muchacho se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a un escritorio que había junto a la puerta. En el escritorio había un marco con una foto de dos niños abrazados tiernamente eran un niño de 10 años y una pequeña de 4, al parecer el niño en la foto no era otro que el mismo muchacho que esbozo una tierna sonrisa al recordar el di en que tomaron la fotografía

**¿?:** Ese día era su cumpleaños. Su cuarto cumpleaños-empezó a entristecer al recordar lo que paso 2 semanas después-no ya basta Dax no puedes seguir así por siempre a ella no le gusta que estés triste-se reprocho a sí mismo por pensar en el día en que perdió a su hermana menor-

Dax coloco el marco de nuevo en el escritorio y se encamino de regreso a su cama para volver a dormir, No sin antes mirar una vez más la foto y decir-

**Dax:** te encontrare algún día yo lose. Buenas noches hermanita-dijo para luego quedarse dormido-

Al día siguiente

**Dax:** hm ha, buenos días- dijo saludando mientras veía la foto de la noche anterior-bueno otro día mas sin ella. Tal vez hoy eso cambie-dijo eso como solía asarlo todas las mañanas desde que ella desapareció

Dax se metió en la ducha para salir luego de un rato ya vestido y listo para irse a la universidad. Antes de salir de su habitación tomo un dije que estaba junto al marco con la foto de él y su hermana, luego de ponérselo salió con dirección a la salida de su hogar.

**Dax: **haa-resoplo con un deje de fastidio-tal vez hoy, solo tal vez, hoy la encuentre lo presiento-se dijo así mismo por un presentimiento que tenia-hm creo que hoy caminare no tengo ánimos de conducir-dijo pasando de largo su auto para emprender camino a la universidad.

* * *

Mansión Storm

**Fabia:** Jinja me voy te esperare en el árbol que esta frente al primer campo de futbol, nos vemos luego-dijo para despedirse puesto que iba retrasada par su clase de historia encendió su auto y se fue-

**Jinja:** **"**hm hm nunca cambiara siempre llega tarde, bueno debo darme prisa no quiero llegar tarde como ella**"**- fueron los pensamientos de Jinja mientras entraba en el auto que la llevaría a su nuevo colegio-

* * *

Con Dax y los demás

**¿?:** Jajaja admítelo Bren soy mejor que tu-rio burlón un oji azul mientras su amigo estaba cabis bajo pues había apostado su dinero en piedra, papel o tijeras y había perdido-

**Bren:** ya basta Chase deja de reírte de mí sí. Fue suficiente-dijo harto de las burlas de su amigo-

**¿?:** Bren tiene razón Chase deja de molestar-dijo un muchacho oji ámbar de uno 21 años-

**Chase: **bien ustedes ganan, si Shun dice que fue todo, pues solo queda obedecer-dijo el oji azul tratando de no hacer enojar a Shun-

**Shun: **eres mi hermanito pero no te salvara adularme. Te daré una gran paliza en el juego-dijo amenazando a Chase-

**Bren: **bueno ya basta de peles donde esta Dax-pregunto mientras veía la hora- se está asiendo tarde-

**Shun:** note preocupe Bren ahí viene-dijo mientras veía al frente como Dax se acercaba-

**Dax:** hola chicos ciento la demora-dijo Dax con un aire de poco interés-

**Chase: **no te preocupes amigo además Fabia aun no llega.

**Shun:** chicos mejor hagámonos a un lado-dijo al ver que el auto de cierta oji esmeralda se apareciera-

**Fabia: **hola muchachos lamento la demora-dijo una Fabia algo apenada-es que…-

Fue interrumpida por los chicos que dijeron todos al unisonó.

**Chicos:** se me izo tarde

**Fabia:** jajaja, creo que es hora de comprar un nuevo despertador-dijo con nerviosismo al ver que todas las miradas eran dirigidas a ella-

**Shun:** bueno entremos se hace tarde-hablo el oji ámbar para que se dieran prisa-

Ya en el auto los muchachos comenzaron a hablar de cosas al azar. Chase y Bren presumían de quien era el más fuerte o más inteligente, Fabia y Shun sobre quién de los anteriores era el más tonto. Luego de un rato todos se dieron cuenta de que Dax iba mas callado de lo usual entonces Shun se atrevió a preguntar.

**Shun:** Dax que te sucede tú no eres así de callado, normal mente sueles estar molestando a Chase-recordó a su amigo quien no se veía muy interesado en charlar-

**Dax;** lose pero hoy no me siento yo mismo. Asique agradecería que no siguieran preguntando-dijo fastidiado de las preguntas-

Todos se vieron entre sí pero el mas intrigado era Chase, ya que él se veía muy encariñado con Dax desde pequeño siempre lo ha visto como un hermano y le preocupaba verlo de esa manera. Al final todos se resignaron al llegar a su destino todos salieron del auto.

**Fabia:** bueno chicos debo irme tengo clase nos vemos luego-se despidió Fabia de sus amigos-

**Shun:** bien a entrenar Chase las pruebas son en unos días, y si quieres impresionar al entrenador debes empezar ahora-hablo Shun para dar inicio a una dura sesión de entrenamientos-

**Chase:** si hermano que aremos primero-dijo el oji azul ansioso-

Mientras los muchachos practicaban un chica de cabellos castaños acababa de ingresar a la institución en busca de un campo con un gran árbol donde su hermana la indico que esperara, al darse cuenta de que estaría hay un buen rato se recargo en el tronco y empezó a leer un poco.

Mientras tanto los muchachos bajo la pequeña colina donde yacía el árbol. Practicaban las atrapadas de Chase. Decidieron que el primero en lanzar seria Bren.

**Bren:** listo Chase-pregunto el de lentes para comenzar-

**Chase:** ¡si, lánzalo!-grito para responderle a su amigo-

**Bren:** bien hay va-dijo mientras lanzaba el balón con gran fuerza, pero lo izo tan fuerte que Chase no pudo atraparlo-

Entonces todos los chicos se dieron cuenta que en vez de darle al árbol le darían a una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica detuvo el balón sin siquiera mirarlo y con una sola mano, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que lo izo pues el balón llevaba una gran fuerza luego la chica observo el objeto y volteo a ver curiosa a todos lados buscando al dueño del balón.

**Chase:** ha… disculpa eso es mío jeje…je-rio un tanto apenado el oji azul por lo ocurrido mientras subía un poco a la colina-ha me podrías lanzar el balón-pregunto con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-

Jinja solo asintió se levanto y lanzo el balón a Chase, aparentemente lo izo sin mucha fuerza pero cuando Chase hiso contacto fue lanzado unos metres hacia tras todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso todos se vieron con caras interrogantes.

**Shun:** muchachos vamos-dijo para que todos se dirigiesen a donde la misteriosa chica estaba sentada-

El primero en llegar fue Dax que al ver a la chica se quedo estático, luego llego Shun que se acerco a la chica y se presentó

**Shun:** hola me llamo Shun soy el hermano del chico que acabas de derribar, siento lo ocurrido-dijo para tratar de disculpar a su hermano-

Esta acción fue seguida de un movimiento afirmativo por parte de la chica lo que ayudo a sacar a Dax de sus pensamientos.

**Dax:** hola me llamo Dax es un placer, oye tienes un buen brazo un cualquiera tira a Chase de esa manera-dijo como un cumplido, pero algo de esa chica lo intrigaba-

**Chase:** oye tienes mucha fuerza, un gusto soy Chase-dijo acabando de llegar al lugar-

**Bren:** fue un gran lanzamiento tienes buenos reflejos hola yo soy Bren-saludo amistoso el de lentes-

La chica misteriosa solo asintió a cada una de las presentaciones lo que los extraño mucho y más cuando Dax fue el primero en mencionarlo.

**Dax:** hm que pasa te comió la lengua el gato, ¿Por qué? no dices nada- dijo sin pensar en lo que decía-

Este comentario molesto mucho a la chica aparentemente, esto no paso desapercibido por el grupo. Luego de ese comentario ella dispuso a irse pues se sentía mal por el comentario.

**Dax:** -al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho fue hasta donde estaba ella y la detuvo-espera lo lamento no fue mi intención molestarte perdóname-dijo arrepentido el Dax-pero ¿porqué? no quieres hablar-le pregunto para responder la duda de todos-

Ante esto ella volteo a ver el suelo algo triste esto lo noto Dax, entonces le hiso un señal para que le dijese que ocurría ella solo toco su garganta apenada, esto fue suficiente para que Dax comprendiera.

**Chase:** que les pasa con ese concurso de miradas-dijo harto de la situación incómoda-

**Dax:** -Dax vio interrogante a la chica que le asintió-es que ella es muda, es por eso que no nos ha dicho nada-dijo el moreno a sus amigos para luego voltear a ver a la chica con una sonrisa y decirle-no te preocupes todos excepto Bren hablamos idioma de mudos-dijo feliz para sorpresa de la chica- ahora podrías decirnos tu nombre-pregunto con curiosidad-

Ella se dispuso a decir su nombre hasta que…

Continuara…

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** bien que tal les gusto el cap si es así dejen sus reviwes o si cometí algún error. Y siento mucho el gran retraso pero e tenido algunos problemas con mi computadora últimamente pero creo que ya está todo bien BlackÁngelN hasta el próximo cap bey.


	4. la historia ¿falsa?

**Black Ángel N:** hola a todos volví con un nuevo cap espero que le guste y si es así deje reviwes

**Los personajes de Monsuno y Bakugan no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

Bueno al capitulo

* * *

Ella se dispuso a decir su nombre hasta que… vio que detrás de los muchachos había aparecido un chico de cabello rubio hasta poco más arriba de los hombros con las puntas naranjas y ojos purpuras, con una sonrisa algo diabólica, se acercaba a ellos no paraba de verla de pies a cabeza, eso hizo que al instante un escalofrió le recorriera toda la espalda.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Dax quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver al causante de ese comportamiento en la chica de ojos celestes, al a serlo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa al ver quien fue el culpable del nerviosismo de la chica.

**¿?:** Hola mis queridos amigos, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-dijo con un cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz, y una mirada un tanto de desprecio asía Dax-

**Dax:** que haces aquí Glen, no tienes algo mejor que ser, como ir al salón a arreglar tu cabello o algo así-dijo al ver al chico rubio frente a él para dejar en claro que no le agradaba su compañía-

**¿?:** Oye tranquilo no quiero problemas, solo vine a ver a mi querida amiguita-dijo con una mirada intimidatoria dirigida a la chica detrás de Dax-

**Chase:** ¡que! Acaso tú la conoces Jessi, tienes algo que ver con este sujeto-intervino Chase para tratar de comprender la situación-

Luego de eso todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad a Jinja a excepción de Jessi quien solo la veía cínicamente, Jinja ante las miradas de intriga de parte de los muchachos empezó a temblar no sabía qué hacer y estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de responder, entonces para suerte de Jinja, Dax se puso frente a ella con intención de defenderla.

**Dax:** bien basta fue suficiente, la estamos poniendo muy nerviosa, además creo que el único que tiene que darnos explicaciones aquí, es Jessi ya que aparentemente él sabe algo que nosotros no-dijo mientras veía acusadoramente a Jessi

**Jessi:** si, como siempre tienes razón Dax, pero no les diré nada, prefiero dejar que su nueva amiga les diga todo-dijo incitando a hablar a la chica

Ante al acto todas las miradas volvieron a Jinja, en ese momento se dispuso a hablar, a pesar que estaba muy asustada por el hecho de estar rodeada de miembros de familias rivales, y de tener cerca a un miembro de la familia Glen, al parecer la presencia de él no era grata ni para ella cuando debía ser al revés. Entonces tomo el valor necesario para Hablar y comenzó diciendo.

**Jinja: "**mi nombre es Jinja, Jinja Storm, soy la hija menor de los Storm una de las 6 grandes familias"-hiso su ademan de manos para decir lo que desde hace un buen rato era un misterio para Chase y los otros tomo aire y continuo-**"**si conozco Jessi pero no tengo relación con el mas allá de eso, nunca he tenido muy buena relación con las familias aliadas a la mía**"**-termino la oji celeste ante la mirada arrogante del de ojos amatistas, y las miradas de incredulidad de los demás-

**Bren:** que eres hija de la familia Storm-dijo aun sorprendido por lo anterior mente sucedido-

**Chase:** pero como, yo creía que ellos solo tenían una hija. ¿Cómo es posible?-aun no creía lo que estaba pasando-

**Jessi:** yo se los explicare con gusto, si, me lo permites preciosa-hablo descaradamente a mientras le dirigía una mirada triunfante a Jinja.

Sin más remedio Jinja tuvo que darle la palabra a Jessi pues ella no podía hacerlo, le costaba el simple hecho de tener que verlos luego de eso, así que tuvo que resignarse y escuchar a Jessi

**Jessi:** bien, por donde empiezo hm, ya se, cuando la líder de la familia Marshall Storm que do embarazada por segunda vez, dicen que ella estaba preocupada por el bien estar de su segundo hijo pues había estado delicada de salud últimamente, así que decidió ir a un terreno de la familia, luego del nacimiento de su hija, aparentemente tuvo un problema con su marido el señor Trey. Y hasta hace unos 8 años, desde entonces viven todos en la mansión Storm pero la pequeña Jinja solo ha asistido a institutos privados muy prestigiosos, y por eso nunc se la había visto en público claro, esta hasta ahora-termino su relato con una mirada triunfante sobre la menor de los Storm-

**Bren:** eso es cierto Jinja-pregunto serio el chico de lentes a una muy apenada y triste Jinja-vamos dime puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy un Clay-sonrió para la chica dándole confianza para responder-

**Jinja:** "si es cierto, todo loquee dijo jessi es…verdad"-

**Bren:** bien. Es un verdadero honor conocerla, joven heredera de la familia Storm-dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia Jinja-como ya sabe mi nombre es Bren Clay, y estoy a tus servicios y de su hermana mayor mi lealtad y fidelidad son para ustedes-termino con el código de su familia para confirmar y renovar el pacto con su familia-

**Jessi:** ¡Que!, Que es lo que estás haciendo Clay, como puedes darle tu lealtad-dijo furioso el de ojos amatistas-

**Chase:** ha, me sorprende que no lo sepas Jessi, pero sin importar lo que agás o ellos o incluso ellas hagan, no cambiara el hecho de que la familia Clay le debe lealtad a los Storm hasta que su familia pierda de por vida su descendencia-le explico orgulloso Chase a un incrédulo Jessi-

**Dax:** el tiene razón Glen su lealtad es indiscutible. Ha si por cierto debemos presentarnos nueva mente muchachos-dijo Dax mientras veía a Chase y a Shun-

**Shun:** cierto Dax, permite me-dijo mientras Dax le daba una señal de aprobación para continuar-yo soy Shun Suno y el mí hermano menor Chase Suno-se presento a él y a Chase-y el es mi mejor amigo Dax Wish-termino Shun-

Esto sorprendió mucho a Jinja, pues no esperaba que las familias rivales la defendieran, y menos de esa manera esto hiso que se sintiera bien pues ella pensó que se pondrían del lado de Jessi.

**Dax:** no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Jin-le dijo cariñosa mente mientras le extendía la mano-

Jinja estaba a punto de tomar su mano hasta que…

* * *

Continuara…

**Black Ángel N:** ja que tal lamento mucho la tardanza sé que no tengo perdón lo lamento mucho espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus reviwes y si cometí algún error por favor háganme lo saber **ángel **fuera.


	5. ¡Tienes una hermana!

**Black Ángel N:** hola que tal este será un capitulo muy interesante como van a poder apreciar –

**Ni bakugan ni Monsuno me pertenecen esta historia por otra parte si pero en fin bueno es tiempo de leer.**

* * *

**Dax:** no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Jin-le dijo cariñosamente mientras le extendía la mano-

Jinja estaba a punto de tomar su mano hasta que de repente un grito la detuvo de hacerlo y no era nadie más que…

**Dax:** ha, qué rayos ha, Fabia- fue lo único que Dax alcanzo a decir antes de que la chica de ojos verdes se pusiera en medio de él y Jinja

**Fabia:**-mientras abraza a Jinja-a Jinja me alegra haberte encontrado te estado buscando por todas partes estaba muy preocupada-dijo mientras soltaba a Jinja para verla a la cara pero se percato de la presencia de cierto rubio a un lado de ellas y dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina-¡QUE ASES A QUI JESSI, CREI HABER SIDO LO BASTANTE CLARA! De que no quería que te acercaras a Jinja-termino de hablar la furiosa peli negra

**Chase:** no te preocupes Fabia tenemos todo bajo control-dijo para tratar de calmarla-

**Fabia:** que acaso ya conocen a Jinja-pregunto algo aterrada la peli negra-

**Shun:** si acabamos de hacerlo, cuando le pateo el trasero a Chase-dijo un muy burlón Shun-

**Jessi:** ja que tierno las dos hermanitas juntas jajaja-se burlo el rubio al ver a las hermanas juntas-wow Fabia no sabía que podías ser tan dulce, están lindo que me dan ganas de vomitar ese papel de niña dulce e ingenua no te queda-

**Jinja:** "cállate, tú no tienes derecho de hablarle a si a mi hermana"-intervino Jinja para tratar de callar a Jessi-"si no quieres irte a casa con un ojo negro te recomiendo que no sigas insultando a mi hermana oíste"-

**Jessi:** que, tú no puedes hablarme a sí, yo soy el hijo de la familia Glen y…

**Fabia:** y eres el segundo hijo de la familia Glen, tú eres el que no tiene derecho de hablarnos así a mí, a Dax y a Shun. Entendiste niño-interrumpió a Jessi-

**Dax:** ella tiene razón Glen, será mejor que te largues o sino ¿Shun?

**Shun: **te daremos una paliza que no vas a olvidar tan fácil-respondió el aludido-

**Jessi:** hm, bien me retiro un buen actor siempre sabe cuándo es tiempo de bajar el telón-dijo para luego retirarse-

**Fabia:** muchas gracias chicos, si no hubiera sido por ustedes no se qué hubiera pasado muchas gracias-agradeció la chica a sus amigos para luego dedicarse abrazar a su hermana menor-

**Dax:** al contario, Fabia tienes mucho que explicarnos-dijo mientras señalaba a Jinja-

**Fabia:** hm, a que te refieres, no entiendo de que estás hablando Dax-dijo aparentemente confundida la oji verde-

**Shun:** como que no-dijo sorprendido-nos referimos a ella-dijo apuntando hacia Jinja

**Jinja:** "esperen, mi hermana no tiene culpa de nada, nuestros padres le pidieron que no dijera nada de mi"-comunico sinceramente la chica con ojos de cielo-"por favor no se molesten con ella"-les pidió la chica-

**Bren:** no te preocupes no estamos enfadados es que nos gustaría saber porque Jessi parecía empeñado en molestarte y ponernos en tu contra-dijo para sorpresa de la oji celeste-

**Chase:** si es cierto nosotros somos muy buenos amigos de tu hermana así que no te preocupes-

**Fabia:** haa, bueno la verdad es que Jessi, odia a Jinja por…-dudo en seguir pero sabía que les debía un explicación a sus amigos-por que Jinja representa un peligro para Jessi-

No puedo seguir ya que el resto era muy confidencial para contárselo a ellos, solo hiso un gesto y los chicos lograron entender perfectamente, pero quedaba la duda, que era lo que Jessi pretendía lograr con eso pero por ahora no se preocuparían de ello sino de, conocer a su nueva amiga.

**Jinja:** "lamento mucho todo esto, y también ciento lo de hace rato Chase"-se disculpo la chica-

**Chase:** ha, ha jajaja, no te preocupes eso fue todo mi culpa después de todo fui yo quien casi te golpea primero-

**Shun:** si, demás no todos los días una chica le patea el trasero a Chase. Al contario de veríamos agradécete con eso e le bajan un poco los humos a Chase-rio burlón el Suno mayor-

**Fabia:** que a que te refieres con eso-pregunto incrédula la peli negra-

**Dax:** el dice que tu hermanita, aventó a Chase unos 8 metros atrás-dijo mientras señalaba las marcas que Chase dejo en la tierra-

**Fabia:** en serio Jin, fuiste tú-miraba incrédula a su hermana-

**Jinja:** "fue un accidente, no fue mi intención"-dijo un poco apenada la chica-

**Bren:** que un accidente no quiero saber qué pasaría si lo lanzaras con intención-dijo algo aterrado por la fuerza de la chica oji celeste-

**Dax:** -acercan doce a Jinja-oye tienes un buen brazo, porque no nos ayudas a entrenar al tonto de Chase-

**Jinja:** "claro me encantaría, pero no estoy segura de poder"-menciono al tiempo que veía a su hermana y le preguntaba-"tú qué piensas Fabia podría"- le pregunto a su hermana mayor-

**Chase:** a por favor Fabia déjala que me ayude seria grandioso que fuera ella la que me ayudara-pidió el Suno menor

**Jinja:** "y bien, que dices Fabia puedo"

**Chase:** por favor di que si-poniendo carita de suplica-

**Fabia:** bueno no estoy segura te sientes bien, me preocupa que sea demasiado-dijo con un tono de angustia-

**Jinja:** -dudo un poco en contestar, rodo los ojos y respondió-"si, me siento bien no he tenido problemas estos últimos días"-trato e mentirle a su hermana-

La verdad era que Jinja si había estado mal pero selo oculto a Fabia, aunque la mentira duro poco tiempo ya de la nada sintió un estremecimiento invadió todo su cuerpo, cosa que no paso des apercibida por su hermana, como un reflejo tomo su garganta con ambas manos y puso una mueca de dolor, esto provoco que todos se preocuparan de inmediato, Fabia sabía que era lo que pasaba así que se dirigió hacia Jinja y la tomo por los hombros mientras la oji celeste sufría un ataque de toz, para luego decirle a su hermanita.

**Fabia:** Jinja estas bien, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas mal?, creo que no es desde ahora que etas así-expreso su disgusto junto con su preocupación junto con una mirada un tanto de reproche pero preocupada al fin-dime desde cuando estas con los ataques de toz-pregunto seria, quería una respuesta y a la vez se sentía decepcionada de que su hermana no hubiera confiado en ella para decirle que estaba mal-

Jinja l escuchar el tono serio de su hermana no tuvo más remedio que contestarle.

**Jinja:** "desde hace…"-titubeó un poco para responder estaba nerviosa pues tena miedo de contarle a su hermana, pero tenía que hacerlo así que lo hiso-"una… semana, no quería preocuparte por eso no te dije nada"-termino mientras ponía su mirada en el suelo-

**Dax:** oigan de que están hablando explíquennos que ocurre-pregunto preocupado por el estado de la chica con ojos de cielo-

Por alguna razón Dax sentía que ya conocía a Jinja, y no solo eso sino también sentía la aguda necesidad de protegerla. No sabía por qué ni cómo pero sabía que conocía a la chica de algún lado o lugar y que se le hacía muy familiar pero por alguna razón no lograba recordar de donde.

**Fabia:** ha supongo que debo decirles no, verán el estado de salud de Jinja no es muy bueno. Muy a menudo se está enfermando y por si fuera poco sufre problemas de respiración recurrentes como ahora-les explico la oji esmeralda mientras abrazaba por lo hombros a su hermana

C**hase:** dinos Fabia podemos ayudarte en algo-dijo al ver que Jinja parcia muy cansada y su mirada parecía un poco perdida-

**Bren:** si tiene que a ver algo en que podamos ayudar-dijo preocupado por su ama al ver que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría-

Continuara….

* * *

**Black Ángel N:** bueno que les pareció si les gustó por favor dejen me sus reviwes y si me equivoque en algo por favor háganme lo saber, por cierto el nombre del próximo cap es:

¿Ya nos conocíamos? O ¿No?


End file.
